


Leave Love for Love

by Heliopath



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopath/pseuds/Heliopath
Summary: 一个翅膀和下面都硬了的故事
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 34





	Leave Love for Love

**Author's Note:**

> 一年前动的笔，出于对泰坦小破剧的怨念。希望阅读愉快:)

他有时梦见哥谭的月亮。在梦中，他仍旧习惯跃荡于高处，似乎把那当成串起马戏团、哥谭与布鲁德海文的珍贵线索。许多回他难以分清身在何处，唯独没认错过哥谭，哥谭独一无二，她心口上有比马戏团成功巡演的任何一座城市更大、更苍白的月亮。凛风几乎刮碎他全身的色彩，他站在比布鲁德海文大部分楼厦都巍然的地方，茫然无措，不仅仅因为高度、服装与缩水的身材。蝙蝠侠在不远处背对他伫立着，披风涌动，梦里他依旧能辨识出每一处熟悉而陈旧的磨损。

在最后的少年时期，他与布鲁斯关系并不平静。他长得越来越高、越来越快，制服尺寸改动一年比一年频繁，直到再无法掩饰斑斓的儿童式设计挂在身上的滑稽感。迪克•格雷森仍旧是跟随在蝙蝠身侧的罗宾，与六年前别无二致，但他更熟练、更尖锐，或许更沉默了。夜巡时布鲁斯能察觉他对蝙蝠长久的凝视，但并未多置一词。迪克知道布鲁斯只对哥谭寄与同等凝视，看他跟多年前一样是看小孩子。他不嫉妒哥谭一如既往占据了蝙蝠的全副精力，因为理解本该如此。但他却不能忍受布鲁斯一如既往地对他，这不甘来得如此奇怪而强烈，逐渐无法被简单归于叛逆期。

像所有羽翼渐丰的青少年一样，快成年的罗宾自然有理由认为自己可以独当一面了。他年轻、健壮，富有这年龄段难得的经验，在多年亲密无间的合作后，蝙蝠侠信任他的品质与手段。他们都知道他不可能当一辈子别人的跟班。然而布鲁斯并没有显露出放手的意愿，或许出自担心，或许源于谨慎，总之依旧用严密不容违背的计划与指令将他紧紧固定在身后，像对待小鸟。随着年岁推移，他不再因此感觉亲近，反而生出仿佛被越推越远的失落。他每晚注视着布鲁斯的背影自由跃落、被哥谭广阔深邃的天空拥入怀中，便平白滋长苦闷，好似日渐狭窄的罗宾服困住了他的敏捷，他跟不上布鲁斯了。不该这样，他想。我应当拥有更大的世界，同你一样大。我该与你并肩的。

他不再随时听候指令，又擅自更改行动计划。他知道自己惹布鲁斯生气了，尽管那并没有造成实质上的后果，无论如何，他是布鲁斯最得意的学生。他们在夜巡时交流得越来越少，夜巡后吵了越来越多，布鲁斯责怪他忽视计划，他回答：“我知道有计划。你有你的，我有我的。”口吻并不激烈，甚至平淡得有点生硬，他不知道这能否把心底没头乱撞的闷气压下去。他也许把布鲁斯惹恼了，可难道布鲁斯就让他很痛快吗？无疑布鲁斯尽己所能对养子好，但是不够，他日胜一日感到远远不够。你能多看看我吗？他想。不，不是这样看。我有能力和你站在一起，我可以不仅仅当你的罗宾，我想要更多的、全部的你，不是长辈，不是老师，不是指挥官。你不能多看看我吗？

而有天他发现布鲁斯或许早察觉到这点。他意识到布鲁斯不着痕迹的回避、刻意僵硬的安排，忽然间觉得一切明了而苦涩，难以言说的愤懑与困窘将导火索一齐点燃。布鲁斯发现了他注视中超出寻常的喜欢，但并没想好要怎样妥当地回应。他能接受甚至略为期待布鲁斯对此的犹豫摇摆，但布鲁斯毫无表现，直接像鸵鸟一样假装无事发生。这让他感觉有如被火山灰烬淹没，滚烫、沉重又呛口，百般滋味越积越高，终于全线崩落。布鲁斯想保持一切照旧，他偏不要。他凭什么要被一直拘束在罗宾的定位里呢？此前他仅回以沉默与冷淡的还嘴，现在发觉窗户纸早已透光，顿时恨不得干脆捅个稀烂。在最后一天，他冲布鲁斯大吼大叫，比任何一次都要凶狠而不留情面，阿福走进来几乎被场面震住了。他于是当着管家的面毫无预兆地吻了布鲁斯，一个简单而直接的吻，然后他大概又说了什么，布鲁斯叫了他名字，他毫无留恋地将制服腰带摔在地上走了。

后来他知道他离开那刻成为布鲁斯的梦魇之一。彼时，情形也如梦般发展得暧昧不清而结束得干脆利落。

他注册好学籍，换了银行账户，将新的安全屋置办完毕。明面上他不过是另一个离家上大学的孩子。但他当然清楚，他和布鲁斯自此就分道扬镳了，至少在不短的一段时间内。他没费心变更联系方式，知道布鲁斯只要想就一定能找到他。在最开始的几个月，他偶尔收到不同号码的未知来电，通常在他外出时段，他没有接通，也没有回拨。后来不明呼叫也消失，像推销员终于感到厌倦。他课业繁忙，兼职顺利，大学生活平淡无波，然而往往在夜里心绪躁乱，看月亮像狩猎女神淡色而光芒耀锐的眼球，一刻不停随他行踪移动。他还留着一套制服，已经显得逼仄，但他穿上了。罗宾再次现身在深夜的狭窄巷口与阴暗角落，孤身一人，不发一语。月亮照出他身上明晃晃的色块，对比下他的面孔模糊暗沉。有混混见识过蝙蝠侠，对他露出惊惧而疑惑的神色。他与他们扭打，之后迅速隐匿进不可辨知的阴影。他感到疲倦而无法休息。

很长一段时间里，他深陷自我认知的泥潭。他是：理查德•格雷森，罗宾，布鲁斯韦恩离家出走的养子，没有一个让他感觉完整而满意。空洞在逐步扩大，脱离蝙蝠的遮蔽后越发明显抓眼，他如今没有理由再视而不见。他是谁和什么呢？脱离蝙蝠侠的罗宾是否继续是罗宾，比原来少还是多？他很明白自己离开是为了什么，但不确定他得到了这些东西。他感到困扰、失望，罗宾的制服和名号像蜕到一半温暖紧窒的茧。他想主宰自我，做一番英雄事业；他并不觉得如今他做到了。

他还要跟布鲁斯赌气。他当然实实在在地生气了，满心是少年人认真的愤怒与渴望，他想要布鲁斯，也想离开布鲁斯，模模糊糊感觉或许只有通过后者才能得到前者。这未免有些令人伤心而失望的奇怪之处了，因为他陪了布鲁斯那么多年，罗宾与蝙蝠侠多么亲密，行动多么契合，而越贴近却越意识到壁垒。布鲁斯的心是只供一人祈祷的教堂，他想入内告解，叩门不得回应。迪克走不进布鲁斯最深处，同时怀疑布鲁斯从未想走进过他的。你了解而不理解我，他冷淡地想，可悲的是我也似乎这样。这不可以，他还没有把布鲁斯变成爱人就已经感受到爱人般的背叛，索性断然离开，迫不及待，又不情不愿。吵了架离家出走，确实像赌气的小孩子，然而他明明正要向布鲁斯证明他早不再是那只年幼敏捷、紧随蝙蝠跳跃的儿童知更鸟，非如此折腾来去，仿佛只有这样才够决绝猛烈，足以让布鲁斯终于听见他的意思。他试图用这解释说服自己，但夜深人静时禁不住被心拷问。不，这仍旧是迂回的、软弱的。他为什么不选择直白大声说出全部，说喜欢你，说不想一辈子当你的罗宾，说你把我当养子我想着你自慰。答案浮现时他便退缩，告诫自己豁出一个吻已经足够。在隐藏心意后他依旧得到布鲁斯的冷淡，在和盘托出前他畏惧那将带来什么。布鲁斯针对所有潜在出格之物都制定方案，他不知道自己被摊上哪级安排，是进一步疏远，还是送客不见，亦或直接冻结关系以抹消他放肆的孽想？他宁可自己先走掉。布鲁斯或许会怪罪他，也或许愧疚深悔，他在喜欢那一刻就为前者做好了准备，而并不为后者的可能感到松口气过。

他明白已无可挽回。反正既然走掉，不打算也不觉得能轻易回去。但他心里清楚早已一辈子不可能背叛那人，也许正因此才不回头离开。他知道他永远无法拒绝在蝙蝠侠需要他时归来。

他拔节般猛然长大，又跌进长大后颠簸、苦涩的缓慢探索。他的理想志向，隐约的期待，未言于口的等待，矛盾而严苛的自我要求，不甘，愤怒，迷惘，爱，太多东西混在一起，搅荡阻塞。过去是甩不清楚的，他试图把能抓住的斩断，便陷入四面雾的围困。不能说他没有预备过这些，但他不得不承认有两件事是料错了：一，破局是如此漫长而辛苦；二，它到来却也如此猝不及防。陌生男孩推开门，把他生活向前推得踉跄。杰森•陶德好奇地从门缝里打量他，像趴在博物馆展窗前，言语中有天真的挑衅：“我来看看你是怎样。”他们面面相觑，杰森仰着头，已然如进化既胜者。

布鲁斯找了新罗宾。

他忘记他与杰森人生交汇的第一个小时在作何反应。不太得体，想必。比直面布鲁斯更艰难的是面对有人横亘在他与布鲁斯之间，他下尽了功夫，不对一个真正的、尚不满十五岁的孩子失态，也许布鲁斯会为他的忍耐力骄傲。从未有如此鲜明的一刻，他意识到他已经是大人，手脚过长，躯体过大，骨像刺一般坚硬，服装紧箍。两个罗宾不协调地对望着。按杰森的想法，当然只有一个，而布鲁斯又怎么看呢？他计算着，心沉下去，一时寻不见，像纸片被绞碎。

我的报应。痛，第一感觉是冷的震痛，一片荒芜里火在烧，劈啪作响。是嫉妒还是怨恨，他那时没有心情区分，只觉舌尖酸苦。他的权利被收走了。真薄情，你就是这样对我？他透过杰森看布鲁斯，千言万语要喷发，又觉得什么都不想、不必也不能说。他也打量杰森：年幼的、精力充沛的替代品。就因为我喜欢你，要用这种办法惩罚我？杰森急着要打探他，做好准备参观他的新公寓和旧制服，自己不知道有些像显摆羽毛的小鸟。迪克敷衍带过，简短强烈地追问蝙蝠侠近况，过后才发觉失控。他一边自悔，一边又有阴暗心思，看看杰森对你的态度吧，多么憧憬，多么拥护，你能知道他不会变成另一个我吗？

他当然明白布鲁斯收养杰森并不出于报复。赌气是他才干的事情，因为他在意——此时他觉得布鲁斯并不多么在意那些冲突，于是更感挫败。一切让他痛苦的只让布鲁斯烦恼，如今他还陷困其中，对方已经有更多、更新的事情去做。对杰森稍作了解，便知道又是布鲁斯路上起善心，要捡回一个迷途上的小孩子。他没法责怪布鲁斯，更不能责怪杰森，只想时间为何流动得如此之快。你会忙得忘记我强赠的吻吗？圣诞节要到了，你还期待从我这儿得到礼物吗？

他最终并没有拒绝给杰森提供教导。要再过不短时间，他才会真正接受第二任罗宾的存在，但同杰森相处不错不需要太久。他同谁都可以左右逢源，例外只有某些时刻的布鲁斯。很快他看杰森便不像看替代品，清楚这孩子成长坎坷，性子勇烈，往后会面对更多危险，确是需要他额外提点下经验的。我会教你一点东西，小朋友。往后管杰森就叫小翅膀，不叫罗宾，还不打算认。他承认自己教杰森还出于一些好奇：布鲁斯察觉到杰森来找他，学习和他一样的技巧方法，是什么感觉？布鲁斯会联想，他对杰森说了多少他们过去的事情吗？更深一点，他淡淡地期待着，布鲁斯领回来的这一个性格迥异的新罗宾，最终又会走向和他相差多少的道路。杰森会重蹈他的覆辙吗？我亲爱的，你有思考过这可能性吗？

他仍然能意识到杰森所接受的与他不太相同，始终耿耿于怀，不明白布鲁斯为什么给杰森许多他没有的特权。杰森对蝙蝠侠有着与他当年如出一辙的强烈崇敬，而比他野得多、桀骜不驯得多。他有时候忍不住想，这孩子比我多什么呢？是，杰森还是一只无忧无惧而雄心壮志的鸟儿，浑身闪着精力与梦想，而他的羽毛已经逐渐坚硬，并由此磕撞出凌乱的伤痕。他有了更复杂的愤怒、更难言于口的渴望，他已经感觉过疲惫，那时候他长大了。

一步又一步，他终于开始尝试给自己设计新制服。这拖了很久，比预想的、合适的时间要久得多，但长大和成熟本就相隔甚远。他其实从一开始就清楚，迪克•格雷森不可能永远作为罗宾打击犯罪，在脱离蝙蝠侠的环境不行，而即便跟随蝙蝠侠也不行。后者他不能接受继续做跟班，而前者意味着罗宾与蝙蝠侠割裂，他潜意识不忍。罗宾承载过太多他的挚爱，现在有杰森出面继承，既然如此，没有必要拘泥于那两个选项了。我依旧爱你，他想，但无法承担这样爱下去了，让我换个方式、换个面貌吧。有天你看见新的我，也许能生出新的感触、新的选择。青少的爱意是受不住疲惫的，他和布鲁斯已经到必须分岔的时刻，不能倒流便只有继续往前走，才好重新汇合。在送走杰森的某个晚上，他抛弃了知更鸟的红黄绿，裁取了更冷静、更沉稳的蓝与黑。夜翼制服做好的那天，他把罗宾制服烧了。

他看着那些颜色在火里升腾和消散，温度浮起。

Bonus:

“我害怕。”

布鲁斯这样说。迪克从他的肩膀上偏过头去，看他闭着眼，也看见一点白发，知道宴会前那缕颜色将被染去。年轻的对年长的低声问，带些微命令语气：“详细一点。”

“我害怕你是一时冲动。”

“你希望是什么？”

“我希望你是一时冲动。”

“全部告诉我。"

“你的迷恋过于危险了……我害怕是我对你施加了不应有的影响。我不敢妄动。”布鲁斯慢而确切地讲，像真言套索抽打恐惧毒气。“如果你是一时冲动，而我接受了——一旦你热情褪去，我们间所有关系都将紧跟着微妙，变突兀，变岌岌可危。”

“你不愿意？”

“那会把你从我身边带走。”

“在那之前我已经走了。又没有按计划来，感觉怎样？”

“我从没有喜欢过你离开。那不可避免，因此我过去只期待你离开后还能再回来。发生那件事后，我只好又希望你出走也不过是一时冲动……一旦你热情褪去，已经崩裂的还可以得到修补。”

以为你不在意。迪克想。这是个干燥的、沉重的厚木水杯，摔碎了声音平闷，边缘不脆，不洒一点水花。“你讲得好多，”他抚摩着对方脖颈，“为什么现在愿意说？”

“你有权得到我的告解。”

“我当神父的潜能比杰森还差一点，不会保守秘密哦，”迪克笑了，“我要让杰森知道你多喜欢我。”

“他一直知道。他背着我去见你，以为我不知道。我想大概因为嫉妒吧，其实也没有必要。”

“你为什么允许他做那么多事情？”

布鲁斯沉默了。过一会儿说：“我不想像失去你一样失去他。”

“你没有失去过我。”迪克小声靠着他，“最后一个问题，如实回答。你有没有一刻，对新罗宾的感情掩盖了对我的？”

“你吃醋了？”

“你居然觉得我不会吃醋吗？”

布鲁斯回头躺倒，轻而有力地用腿将对方扳过来，“惩罚我吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是气不过泰坦剧才写的但欢迎大家都去看看罗宾80周年纪念刊！（混乱


End file.
